


Run, Baby, Run

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha Teenage AU</p><p>Leaving a life after a completed mission can be hard when you were just starting to fit in.</p><p>Songfic with All Time Low's "Check Yes Juliet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Baby, Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassanova/gifts).



> I apologize in advance for the horrible plot, characterization, and overall writing of what you are about to read. I don't know. Maybe it's okay, but I always hate what I write. Also, sorry about errors, I tried to catch them all, but I probably missed some.
> 
> Enjoy...?

_Check yes Juliet, are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the side walk._

_I won’t go, until you come outside._

Clint pulled his hood over his head as he turned the corner onto Natasha’s block. The rain was only a light drizzle now, but he knew it would pick up eventually. They had to be gone before it did, so it could wash away all trace of them ever existing.

It’s how it was every time. No warning beforehand. They would just leave in the dead of night, never to be seen again. The foster system was always confused on how it was thwarted, but they were far below SHIELD’s protocols. The newest junior agent could hack their system.

 

_Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo._

_I’ll keep throwing rocks at your window._

_There’s no turning back for us tonight._

 

He stopped in front of her house, staring at the single light on in her window. She would be reluctant to go this time, that’s for sure. This was the first time they had started to fit in. In the past, it had always someone leaked that Natasha was Russian. That Clint grew up in a circus. Here, it hadn’t. It had been nice, not being known.

Clint sighed and picked a few pebbles off the ground. He threw them methodically around the glass panes of the window, hitting every spot with deadly aim. He wasn’t only good with a bow, he was good with everything projectile.

Eventually, Natasha opened the window and a head of red curls peeked out. “What do you want?” She hissed.

“It’s time.” Clint held up what looked like an ordinary watch, but Natasha recoiled as if it were on fire.

“But it was good this time.” She set her elbows on the windowsill and her chin in her hands. “We fit in. Why can’t we stay?”

“Because they’ll bring the chopper if we don't leave.”

To get Natasha out, you had to use the right incentive. Putting her in the spotlight usually worked.

 

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ay oh. Ay oh._

_Here’s how we do:_

 

“Running is better than the chopper.” She muttered and ducked back into her room.

“Grab your shoes and pack. We’re getting out.”

“Already on it.”

A few minutes later she dropped out the window, leaving the room dark and the window hanging open. She landed lightly on the ground, almost like a cat. “Let’s go.” And without looking back, they ran for the edge of the town.

 

_Run, baby, run_

_Don’t ever look back_

_They’ll tear us apart,_

_If you give them the chance._

The night steadily grew darker as they raced away from civilization. “Where are we going this time?” Natasha asked, firmly ignoring the stitch in her side.

“Didn’t say.”

Natasha stopped running abruptly, flinging a hand in front of Clint. “It didn’t say?”

He coughed as her arm collided with his chest. “Yeah.” 

“Then why are we leaving? We could just stay here! If they didn’t tell us where to go, we can just stay.” She looked at him eagerly. “We can stay.”

“No, we can’t, Tasha.” He grabbed her wrist. “This is a test. A Fury-level test. He wants to see if he can trust us.”

She yanked her arm out of his grasp, “Fury does trust us!”

“Not if we stay. He'll still send the chopper.”

She turned her back on him, facing toward the city again. “I’ll stay. You go. I can avoid the chopper on my own.”

“Natasha…”

“Don’t you ‘Natasha’ me, Barton. You don’t understand. This, this is the best life I’ve ever had Clint. Not being judged. Not being stared at. You just don’t get it.” She stomped her foot a little at the end. A huff. A sign of emotion from the stoic Black Widow. She was breaking.

 

_Don’t sell your heart_

_Don’t say, we’re not meant to be_

 

Clint reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, “Of course I understand, Tasha. I’ve been through the same thing.”

“This isn’t working anymore.” She said suddenly.

He dropped his hand, startled, “What?”

“We aren’t working anymore, Clint. It’s not the same.”

“Don’t you dare say that again.”

“We’re not a team anymore.”

“Look at me Natasha.” When she didn’t, he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. “We will always make the perfect team, okay? Nothing will ever break us apart.”

 

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we’ll be_

_You and me._

 

“Why do you say that? How can you say that?” She wrenched her shoulders from his grip. “You have no way of knowing that’s true.”

“I have a hunch.” On impulse, Clint grabbed her hands in his so she couldn’t turn away again. “A hunch that we’ll always be together. And it’s not because of Fury, or even because of SHIELD It’s because we fit like pieces of a puzzle. Run with me Tasha.” He looked at her earnestly. “We need each other.”

Natasha gave him a sharp look, “I don’t need anyone.” But she hadn’t pulled away, and that was a good sign. She gave him the smallest of smiles. “But I think you need me, Barton. So let’s go.”

And they ran into the fading night. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, maybe that wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I know I probably screwed up the characters so sorry. Also the ending was terrible.
> 
> Comments?


End file.
